La posada de los muertos
by ragde09
Summary: Este one-shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina". Basado en la canción de Mago de Oz, Hinata entra a una taberna normal sin imaginar lo que encontrará, tristeza, muerte, dolor, pero sobretodo eso encontrará a Naruto


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la canción en la que me basé pertenece a Mago de Oz, a quienes expreso mi admiración, aquí la ficha.

**Título:** La posada de los muertos  
**Género:** Sobrenatural, romance.  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one-shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 25 de Octubre 2012

La posada de los muertos.

La noche era oscura como el ébano, Hinata Hyuga caminaba con semblante triste, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y con residuos de lágrimas en las mejillas, era halloween, un aniversario más de la muerte de su madre, pero no era por ello que lloraba, bueno en parte si lo era, ese día su padre había llegado más estresado que de costumbre, le reclamó porque había un nueve en la boleta del colegio, ella se defendió diciendo que no tenía que ser perfecta como él deseaba, eso fue suficiente para que su padre se abalanzara y le diera una bofetada fuerte, comenzó a gritarle que si Hinata no hubiera hablado pidiendo un disfraz de calabaza mientras él manejaba no hubiera perdido el control del vehículo, su madre seguiría viva, algo que era realmente absurdo.

Con estos pensamientos caminó por la oscura ciudad de Konoha, era noche de halloween, pero por alguna extraña razón no había niños pidiendo dulces en esa parte de la ciudad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía en que parte de la ciudad estaba, se había perdido, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente esperando encontrar un taxi o algo que la llevara a su casa, sin embargo, se vio a las afueras de la ciudad, no había casas ni nada, solo una vieja posada que en la planta baja tenía taberna, entró con la intención de pedir un teléfono prestado para llamar a Karin o a alguna de sus amigas de la escuela.

Con paso dudoso entró, seguramente estaría llena de viejos ebrios y malgeniosos, pero no tenía opción, subió los tres escalones y atravesó la puerta con delicadeza todos los que estaban presentes abandonaron sus tragos para voltear a ver ala recién llegada. Eso la hizo sentir más incomoda de lo normal, los hombres siempre se le quedaban mirando por su cabello negro azulado, por sus ojos blancos con un toque de lavanda, pero sobre todo por su escultural cuerpo, el cual parecía haber sido labrado en mármol por los dioses, un hombre alto, con una gabardina negra y muchas cicatrices faciales se le acercó.

-En este lugar están prohibidas las armas de fuego y los objetos punzocortantes, e ingresar con bebidas, tendré que revisarla para asegurarme que no lleva ninguna de estas cosas- habló el sujeto con un tono frío.

-Pero… pero, yo no traigo nada… yo solo… solo quería…- habló ella con tono tartamudo, estaba muy intimidada por el hombre.

-Reglas son reglas, en esta posada nos reservamos el derecho de admisión, o la reviso o se sale- respondió él.

-Déjala entrar Ibiki, si algo pasa yo me hago responsable- habló un chico en la mesa del rincón sin alzar la vista de su trago, el hombre se retiró dejándola pasar.

Ahora que se fijaba Hinata pudo ver que todos los de la taberna llevaban disfraces, uno llevaba las muñecas llenas de sangre, otro solo se veía muy pálido, una chica tenía un vestido de novia lleno de sangre, estaba en la mesa junto con un sujeto que tenía un smoking manchado también, hacían juego, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que ese joven tenía los ojos parecidos a los suyos. Con lentitud se acercó a la barra.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría prestarme el teléfono?- el hombre se giró, era un sujeto alto de cabello gris, limpiaba un vaso con un trapo, su disfraz era de un hombre sin un ojo, se veía realista, porque en lugar del ojo tenía una larga cicatriz, llevaba un cubre bocas para que nada cayera a las bebidas.

-Lo siento señorita, aquí no tenemos tal cosa- habló con voz tranquila.

-Etto, ¿Quién es el joven del rincón? Digo, se ve un poco joven para beber- preguntó viendo discretamente al joven rubio del rincón, si la había ayudado a entrar entonces podría prestarle el celular.

-¿Él? Se llama Naruto, no bebe, lleva mucho tiempo con la misma cerveza, cada noche se sienta ahí y solo mira el tarro- dijo el hombre.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se encaminó hacia Naruto, algo la impulsaba a hablar con él.

-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, gracias por ayudarme a entrar- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, ¿gustas sentarte y tomar algo conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero solo beberé agua, no me gusta el alcohol- respondió sentándose a su lado, desde ese rincón se podía ver toda la taberna con claridad.

-Kakashi, tráenos dos vasos de agua por favor- pidió a voz de grito alzando la mano, segundos después llegó el de cabello gris con el pedido.

-Gracias- pronunció Hinata al recibir su vaso.

-Es un placer conocerte, por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿A que te dedicas Hinata-chan?- preguntó con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse, en parte por la sonrisa en parte por el sufijo.

-Soy estudiante de administración de empresas- respondió, la carrera no le gustaba, en realidad la odiaba, pero su padre la había obligado a estudiarla.

-Yo soy… ya ni recuerdo que era- habló el rubio.

-¿Eras? ¿A que te refieres con eso Naruto-kun?- cuestionó ella con curiosidad, no parecía haber tomado tanto como para olvidar quien es.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta, hoy es noche de halloween, la tela que separa este mundo del más allá se vuelve muy delgada esta noche, tanto que algunos seres podemos pasar al mundo real- explicó él con seriedad, Hinata comenzó a pensar lo peor, o era un fantasma o era un loco, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba.

-Te lo contaré directamente, los rodeos no son lo mío, esta es una posada de ultratumba, podrías decir que es la posada de los muertos, todos los que ves aquí hemos muerto de una u otra manera, cada quien tiene su historia personal, cada año venimos a reírnos de los que estando vivos desean estar muertos, no somos ni del cielo ni del infierno, solo somos seres que nos negamos a pasar a alguno de los bandos, así como la vida nos negó la felicidad, nos negamos a darle nuestra alma a alguno de los dos, yo fui de los primeros en llegar aquí, cuando solo estaba Kakashi, puedes señalar al que gustes y yo te contaré la historia- dijo mirándola sonriente, con eso la convencería de que es verdad, ahora todo tenía sentido para Hinata, lo que creyó disfraces era en realidad la imagen que lucían al morir, el saber eso la sorprendió pero por una extraña razón no la asustó.

-¿Que sabes de él?- preguntó señalando al joven de muñecas sangrantes.

-Su nombre es, más bien era Sasuke Uchiha- a Hinata le pareció conocido el nombre, fue una familia que masacraron a principios del siglo pasado- en 1903 su hermano Itachi mató a toda la familia, no solo padres y abuelos, sino tíos, tías, sobrinos, todo el que llevara el apellido Uchiha murió en una sola noche, excepto Sasuke. Él juró vengarse y matarlo, en 1912 lo logró, pero unos días después descubrió unos documentos que delataban a su familia como miembros de una sociedad secreta que planeaba conquistar el mundo de una manera horrible a través de guerras provocadas por ellos mismos, por eso su hermano los mató, Sasuke se sintió tan mal que se suicidó cortándose las venas, ¿De quien más deseas saber? Solo tengo una noche para platicar contigo así que aprovechémosla.

-Él- pidió señalando discretamente al joven de cabello castaño y ojos como los suyos.

-Neji Hyuga-dijo con la mano en su barbilla, pensando como contar la historia- no se puede hablar de él sin hablar de Tenten, la chica que está con él, la de vestido de novia- a Hinata le pareció familiar el nombre nuevamente- ellos dos fueron compañeros de escuela en 1954, se enamoraron y planeaban casarse, pero sus familias se odiaban, la familia Hyuga contrató a Kimimaro, un chico que estaba obsesionado con Tenten, para que impidiera la boda, pero no contaban con la locura de él, quien llegó y asesinó no solo a los novios sino a toda la familia de la novia- Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca aterrorizada, seguramente había sido su abuelo quien lo había mandado asesinar- tranquila, él no odia a su familia, al contrario, ahora pasará la eternidad al lado de su amada- reconfortó Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Naruto limpió la lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por el rostro de Hinata- te contaré la historia de esa chica, seguramente la conoces, su nombre era Ino Yamanaka- dijo Naruto señalando a una hermosa chica rubia, quien vestía a la última moda, no tenía señales de muerte violenta.

-Ella era una famosa modelo de una prestigiada marca de lencería, pero las fiestas, viajes, todo era solo una fachada para ocultar su miseria, nadie la quería, los modelos, actores, músicos, deportistas, todos con los que salía solo la deseaban por su físico, esto se acumuló hasta que le llegó al cuello y decidió poner fin a su sufrimiento, tomó una sobredosis de pastillas, pero no contaba con un chico llamado Sai, el pálido de allá, él solía ser su diseñador de modas exclusivo, estaba enamorado de ella, pero Ino nunca se fijó en él, no porque no lo quisiera sino porque pensaba que era homosexual, cuando ella murió Sai entró al cuarto y al ver lo que había hecho tomó el resto de las pastillas y también se suicidó, llegaron aquí y se le declaró, podría decirse que son felices desde entonces.

Y así se pasó la noche contándole las historias de todos, de cómo Kakashi mató por error a su novia Rin durante una pelea de cantina, y de cómo Obito, antiguo amigo de Kakashi lo asesinó al no perdonarle ese accidente, pero faltaba una historia y Hinata lo notó en un momento al ver que no faltaba nadie, excepto él.

-¿Etto Naruto-kun, perdona… tu también estás muerto?- cuestionó pues no se veían heridas visibles, solo unas marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban ser bigotes de zorro, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-¿Eh, yo? Ah si también morí- respondió con una ligera mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa- hace mucho tiempo, creo que era el año 1870 cuando morí, yo era hijo de un empresario, pero él y mi madre nunca estaban conmigo, por lo que prácticamente crecí solo, bueno sin contar con los miembros de la servidumbre, cuando mis padres murieron heredé todo el dinero pero un día decidí escapar de esa vida, viajé por diversos países, sin quedarme en ningún lugar mucho tiempo, todo cambió cuando conocí a una mujer- Hinata se estremeció, sabía que un hombre tan apuesto y amable como Naruto no podía estar solo.

-No es lo que piensas- se apresuró a responder él- me enamoré de una mujer llamada Sakura, la quise mucho, pero ella a mi no, solo quería mi dinero, me pedía para cosas inusuales, y cegado de amor la complacía en todo, hasta que me hizo ponerla como heredera universal de todos mis bienes, y para celebrar que pronto nos casaríamos me invitó a beber una cerveza- ahora la mirada de Naruto no estaba fija en los ojos de Hinata, como lo había estado toda la noche, mirada hacia la nada.

Así pasó un momento hasta que habló de nuevo- Un trago- Hinata no entendió y se le quedó mirando con la esperanza de que se explicara- un trago de cerveza fue suficiente para perecer, morí casi de inmediato, según supe ella derrochó todo mi dinero en apuestas hasta que al final quedó en la calle, donde murió de frio una noche de invierno, desde entonces estoy aquí, cada noche me sirvo una cerveza y la miro fijamente preguntándome cómo algo así pudo quitarme la vida, pero no la odio, ni la amo, simplemente ya no siento nada por ella- estas palabras fueron seguidas por un incomodo silencio.

-Eso es muy triste- susurró Hinata mirando hacia abajo con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo, fueron limpiadas por el pulgar de Naruto, al alzar la vista se encontró con su rostro demasiado cerca, se sonrojó a sobremanera- Naruto-kun- susurró sintiendo sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

Sin pensarlo él la besó lentamente, cuando se despegó de sus labios vio como era que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, había disfrutado ese beso tanto como a él, sin quererlo se había enamorado de ella en una sola noche, sentía que la había esperado por más de un siglo, era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con los fríos besos de Sakura.

-Perdón, no debí haberlo hecho- se disculpó mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a ascender por el horizonte, la posada se volvía difusa y los muertos comenzaban a desaparecer.

-No hay problema- dijo ella sonrojada mirándolo, de pronto él comenzó a brillar, y a desaparecer poco a poco, pero la abrazó.

-No puedo obligarte a nada pero, prométeme que vendrás el año que viene, yo esperaré hasta entonces- se inclinó para besarla a lo que fue correspondido.

-Te prometo que vendré, esperaré todo un año para venir a verte- respondió ella, al instante se quedó sola parada cerca de la carretera, al poco rato pasó un autobús y se fue a su casa.

Así fue durante muchos años, cada 31 de octubre iba a la posada y pasaba la noche con Naruto, quien nunca le negó un beso, ni cuando su piel se marchitó y la belleza de su cabello azulado abandonó su melena, hasta que un día, faltando una semana para halloween Hinata falleció, había dejado todo a su hermana Hanabi, pues nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos.

Esperaba ver la luz hacia el más allá, pero en vez de eso se vio con su imagen joven y al cruzar las puertas dobles los vio a todos, de pronto una cerveza se alzó y gritaron al unísono:

¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta y a la muerte emborráchala!

Esa era la forma de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la posada de los muertos.

Fin.

Aquí está este fic y se lo dedico y regalo a Luci-chan, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.


End file.
